The Neo Senshi of Crystal Tokyo
by grim reaper sakura
Summary: Life was peaceful at Crystal Tokyo until Youma's attack and the only ones who can save it are Chibi-Usa and her new team. The only problem is they have no training and no one to teach them how to fight..at least in that time. Rated T to be safe.


The Neo Senshi of Crystal Tokyo

Reaper Sakura Here. He's a typical descendant of the Sailor Senshi fic. Im Co writing this with a friend from MySpace. We got hooked on SM again after watching the first season in Spanish so we don't own any of the SM characters we do own the Neo Senshi except for Neo Moon we also own the _Shitennou_ but not their code names (you will see that later own). And we are using the original names. We like them better

Michiru and Haruka Are a couple we are not changing that just because I don't like Yuri or any of that doesn't mean im breaking that couple. Their 2 darn cool . Now on with this story..

Chapter 1

In the 30th century Crystal Tokyo was the most peaceful place on earth. With only one attack in the History of its creation. Balls were held twice a week by the Royal family and anyone was invited.

Princess Room

Fourteen Year old Neo Princess Serenity was looking at her dresses trying to choose one for the ball. She looked even more like her mother at that age her hair was as as longs as her mothers and she always wear it in the traditional Odango style. With her was Diana her friend and Advisor cat.

"Diana what do you think white or pink?" she asked as she starred at the two dresses she had gotten out while Diana with out even bothering to look at the dresses answered. "Pink is more your style" said Diana and Serenity nodded as she went to get changed.

While the Princess was changing some one knocked on the door. "The princess is changing now, who is it?" asked Diana as she jumped from the bed and walked around the room.

"It's Me, Selene I just wanted to see if Big sister could help me with my hair" said a voice from the other side of the door almost In a whisper. "Oh princess you can come in" said Diana and the door opened slowly and a ten year old girl entered looking slyly embarrassed with her hair a complete mess.

The Girl was Princess Selene the youngest daughter of Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. She Had Mid Length black hair and Crystal Blue eyes that where hidden Behind a pair of glasses. Young Selene looked up to her sister a lot and when she wasn't spending time studying with the Princess from Mercury she was with her sister.

She sat in the bed's corner and starred at the dress when Serenity came out in the pink dress and smiled at her. "Selene you have to learn to do this on your own your not a little girl anymore" said Serenity as she started to do her sisters hair.

Once Serenity was done with her sisters hair they both headed to the main hall in a hurry for the where late. The Guards stationed around the Castle where used to see their Princesses running late all the time even seeing their queen running around late with them

"its always the same with those two they remind me so much of the queen at that age" said Luna the advisor cat of the Queen as she came out from the hall. "Mama at least they didn't trip this time." Said Diana when both princesses ran passed them twice and both cats sweat dropped. "How do they manage to get lost so much in the castle they were born and raised here" said Luna with a sigh.

Eventually Both Princesses had made it to the ball and were sitting by their parents side watching the people dancing. When a young man with short blond hair walked to Neo Princess Serenity and Bowed. "May I have this dance my lady?" he said and she blinked a few times before nodding at him with a smile as she grabbed his hand.

"Welcome back Brother. Are your done with your studies?" Asked Serenity as they started dancing but he shook his head. "There's much to learn Serenity and its not every day that Crown Prince Endymion decides to ditch his studies to visit his family" he said with a smirk.

Neo Prince Endymion was the oldest Child of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion. He was Seventeen years old with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was always traveling in order to learn all about the universe and was rarely around Crystal Tokyo. He was also known for spoiling his sister every time he was around.

After the Music finished he went and asked Selene to dance while Serenity used the opportunity he had given her to go and meet with her friends who where Chatting in the court yard.

"Took you long enough princess I thought we would have to go drag you here" said a Fourteen year old girl with Long Brown hair as she taps her foot on the floor. "She is required to be by the queen side Reiko" said a girl with Long Blond hair. "Still Nanaka she said she took her sweet time getting here" said the girl known as Reiko.

Reiko was fourteen years old and the Daughter of Neo Queen Rei and King Yuuichirou

She was a lot like her mother and would usually get into verbal fights with Princess Serenity.

Nanaka was Fourteen years old and daughter Of Neo Queen Minako and King Andrew

She is more like her father than mother usually quiet she is the one that keeps Reiko from Burning their Princess at least most of the time.

"Besides she was dancing with the prince its not like she's the kind that would drop her brother after not seeing him so long" said a girl who had long bluish hair as she took a sip of punch. "Maybe she should see if she can marry the prince instead of the Dream Priest" said a taller girl with short brown Hair. "Hey that's wrong Akira"said the girl with the bluish hair. "Hey it could happen Natsume" said the girl known as Akira.

Natsume is fourteen years old the daughter of Neo Queen Ami and King Urawa.

She like her mother enjoys spending time in the library and she is good friends with Princess Selene.

Akira is Fourteen years old and the daughter of Neo Queen Makoto and King Motoki.

She is good at any kind of sports but when it comes to the kitchen she can't find her way a trait she inherited from her father.

"You shouldn't be making fun of the princess in the open girls" said a male voice and the girls looked around when a grey with black spots and black tail cat jumped in front of them and yawned.

"You could at least try to sound like your defending her Loki" said another cat jumping next to him this one was an orange color with some black stripes and black tail. "Well she is not my responsibility Frejya that's Diana's" Said Loki when he got picked by Nanaka and pet him on the head.

"If Apollo hears you two his going to have a fit so behave" said Serenity as she picked Frejya and smiled at her friends ignoring all they had said about her for now.

"My Brother doesn't scare me Princess" said Loki with another Yawn. "Lets hear you say that Again Loki" said a another male voice and when Loki recognized the voice he Jumped from Nanaka's hand and made a run for it.

"Very mature on his part" said the new cat he was completely black exept for his tail which was white he then looked at Frejya who was trying to get away as well. "I see you still dye your fur" he said in a disapproving tone and Frejya hung her head. "it makes me stand out brother" whispered Frejya

This cats are the children of Luna and Artemis Four of them Apollo being the oldest is the advisor to Neo Prince Endymion, Then Diana who is Neo Princess Serenity Advisor, Followed By Loki Who is the Advisor to Princess Selene and Frejya who is the advisor to Princess Nanaka.

"Come on let's try and find some dance partners girls. Im sure there's got to be at least one guy who isn't shy about dancing with royalty" said Reiko and the girls nodded Dragging Serenity with them.

While the girls were enjoying the night the Queen watched them with a smile as she talked with the other queens she took a look and saw her son talking with some of the guests and smiled then she looked around and saw her youngest daughter with her nose in a book while her advisor cat slept on her lap and she sighed.

"You Know Serenity I wonder who does Selene takes after and im sure its not you" said Queen Rei as she placed a hand on the Queen's shoulder. "To bad your daughter took after you" said Neo Queen Serenity and Queen Rei faked a glare at her as they both started laughing.

"My daughter says Princess Selene has no friends besides the mercury library staff is that true?" asked Queen Mercury while she kept an eye on her daughter who had been asked to dance by some boy.

"Yes I worry about her but Endymion says I shouldn't expect or our children to be so energetic" said Neo Queen Serenity. "He has a point but it's strange to see one of your kids being so quiet and not bring loud and clumsy" said Queen Makoto.

"Just like who would have thought Akira would be a disaster in the kitchen" said Queen Minako and they all nodded as they remembered some of the girl's accidents in the kitchen and they sweat dropped.

"Oh I heard that Nanaka got scouted is that true?" asked Queen Rei out of the blue and Queen Minako nodded with a heavy sigh. "My dream was to be an Idol and I had no luck my daughter gets caught imitating a teacher and has the whole earth media after her talents" said Queen Minako and they all laughed.

They kept talking about what they have been doing and about how the times had changed. When suddenly there was a tremor and Youma started appearing in the Main hall.

"Get The Queen and the Princess Out of here" Said Queen Venus as she and the other Queens rushed to get the Princess and their daughters while the guards escorted the Queen far from the fight.

"Damn I wish we could transform who's Bright Idea was it that we cant use our powers after having kids?" Yelled Queen Makoto as she started fighting some Youma the old fashion way. Martial arts.

"Ask Pluto if we survive where are the girls?" said Queen Rei as she dodged a Youma and used a talisman to stop another in its tracks when she saw Two older girls with Sandy blond hair fighting the Youma while protecting Neo Princess Serenity and the other girls.

_DEEP SUBMERGE_

_WORLD SHAKING_

The attacks came out of no where and destroyed the Youma in an instant the queens sighed in relief knowing the Outer Senshi were there they started to evacuate the people while Neptune and Uranus took care of the Youma.

"Princess you have to hurry its dangerous here" said Nanaka as they ran to safety. "Let me go to my room if I get my crystal I can help Uranus and Neptune" whispered Princess Serenity when Nanaka shook her head. "There's no time" said Reiko as she pulled Princess Serenity out of the way of a Youma.

"Princess, Princess where is Selene I cant find her?" Yelled Loki as he jumped on top of a Youma and then ran to Princess Serenity. "What?? But weren't you with her?" asked an alarmed Serenity as she picked the cat and ran.

"Yes But she said she saw a friend by the Fountain but then the attack began" said Loki holding back tears. "Princess Go to the Queen's Chamber we will take care Of Princess Selene Now Hurry" One of the girls with Sandy blond hair said as she punched a Youma who had grabbed her long hair.

"But…"Princess serenity tried to argue when the other girl with sandy blond hair shook her head Pushed her out of a Youma's attack "Trust us Princess your sister will be there in no time and tell that to the Queen and King" said the other girl with Sandy blond hair.

The two girls where twins and the candidates to be Neo Neptune and Neo Uranus. They had been adopted by Queen Haruka and Queen Michiru after the young girls got caught trying to steal the Space Sword and the Deep Aqua Mirror.

"But you have no powers how are you going to get her if she's in trouble" asked Akira as she punched a Youma giving the other girls a chance to hurry to the Queen's chamber.

"Rika Trained hard enough to be able to deal with Youma even with out having our parents powers now go" Yelled the twin with the short hair as she made an opening for the entire girls and closed the door behind them.

"Mika you know there's no way on hell I can take all this Youma's with out problems right?" said the one with the long her and her sister just shrugged. "I had to get them to move some how now lets hurry and get the princess before Papa flips on us" said Mika as they both ran to the Fountain by the back yard.

//////////////////////////////*****************************************///////////////////

Kisa Kyuubi Here Partnering up with Saku-chan lets see I don't have an account with ff heck this is the first time I try the fic business im a rper though on myspace so if you want to rp let me know.

Oh before anyone ask I am aware that Motoki is Andrew but I decided to make them different people just cause I was being lazy in coming up with names. Im a fan Of PGSM so that's why Mako-chan is with Motoki ummm Oh yeah we decided on more cats because I have 3 cats hence the name for Diana's siblings LOL anyways R/R we Take Anything well I do Saku-chan hates flames hahah till next time.


End file.
